In the field of display technology, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have vast potential for future development because of their characteristics such as self-luminescence, higher contrast ratio, lower power consumption, wider viewing angle, quicker response, applicability in flexible panels, extensive range of operation temperatures, simple manufacturing process, etc.
In view of the foregoing characteristics, OLED display panels may be applied in devices with displaying function such as mobile phones, displays, notebook computers, digital cameras, instruments and the like.